kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Giyu Tomioka/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Giyu profile.png|Profile image. Giyu colored profile.png|Colored profile image. Giyu colored profile 2.png|Colored profile image 2. Giyu colored profile (Demon Slayer Mark).png|Colored profile image (Demon Slayer Mark). Giyu body.png|Body image. Giyu body image 2.png|Body image 2. Giyu colored body.png|Colored body image. Giyu colored body 2.png|Colored body image 2. Giyu colored body (young).png|Colored body image (while training under Sakonji). |-| Plot= Giyu attacks Nezuko.png|Giyu attacks Nezuko. At swordpoint.png|Giyu threatens Nezuko. Giyu dodges.png|Giyu avoiding Tanjiro's hatchet. Giyu questions.png|Giyu berating Tanjiro. Giyu knocks out Nezuko.png|Sensing something is different about her, Giyu knocks Nezuko out instead of killing her. ---- Shinobu receives orders.png|Shinobu and Giyu receive orders to go to Mount Natagumo. Giyu arrives at Mount Natagumo CH37.png|Giyu arrives at Mount Natagumo. Giyu tying up Inosuke in a tree CH38.png|Giyu tying Inosuke up in the tree. Shinobu questions Giyu.png|Giyu restraining Shinobu. ---- Giyu's introduction.png|Giyu's introduction. The Pillars bowing to Kagaya.png|The Pillars bowing to Kagaya. The Pillars shocked to hear of Tanjiro and Muzan's meeting.png|The Pillars shocked to hear of Tanjiro's meeting with Muzan. Kagaya quietens the Pillars.png|Kagaya quietening the Pillars. ---- Pillars surprise at Mitsuri's explaination CH128.png|Giyu's reaction towards Mitsuri's response Sanemi_and_Giyu_disputing_at_the_pillar_meeting_CH129.png|Giyu and Sanemi disputing Sabito_and_Giyu_as_children_CH130.png|Giyu's memories of Sabito Tanjiro and Giyu having a soba eating contest CH131.png|Giyu and Tanjiro having a soba eating contest. Giyu training with Sanemi CH136.png|Giyu training with Sanemi. Giyu and Tanjiro's ideas CH136.png|Giyu and Tanjiro's ideas to befriend Sanemi. ---- Giyu witnessing the Ubuyashiki Estate blow up CH138.png|Giyu witnessing the Ubuyashiki estate explode. Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc.png|Tanjiro and the Pillars fall into the Dimensional Infinity Fortress. Giyu catching Tanjiro CH140.png|Giyu catching Tanjiro. Giyu awakens his Demon Slayer Mark.png|Giyu awakening his Demon Slayer mark. |-| Gaiden= Giyu appears behind Yae.png|Giyu appears behind Yae. Shinobu explains the Corps.png|Shinobu explains the Corps to Yae. "If we leave her alone, she won't be saved".png|Shinobu and Giyu deciding to follow Yae. Giyu Striking Tide Gaiden 2.png|Giyu kills Matazo. |-| Covers= Kimetsu no Yaiba V5.png|Giyu on the cover of Volume 5. ---- Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 27 2018.png|Shonen Jump 2018-17. Weekly Shonen Jump - Issue 43 2019.png|Shonen Jump 2019-43. ---- Giyu Tomioka - Gaiden (Part 1).png|Giyu Tomioka: Gaiden (Part 1) Giyu Tomioka - Gaiden (Part 2).png|Giyu Tomioka: Gaiden (Part 2) ---- Kimetsu no Yaiba CH42.png|Chapter 42. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH45.png|Chapter 45. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH83.png|Chapter 83. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH131.png|Chapter 131. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH140.png|Chapter 140. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH148.png|Chapter 148. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH150.png|Chapter 150. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH152.png|Chapter 152. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH169.png|Chapter 169. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH182.png|Chapter 182. |-| Miscellaneous= Giyu colored profile 3.png|Colored manga panel. Giyu colored profile 4.png|Colored manga panel 2. Giyu colored profile 5.png|Colored manga panel 3. Giyu colored profile 6.png|Colored manga panel 4. Giyu colored profile (Kimetsu Academy).png|Colored profile image (Kimetsu Academy). Giyu body (initial design).png|Initial design. Giyu Birthday Banner.png|Giyu's birthday banner on Twitter Character Profile= Giyu anime design.png|Giyu's design in the anime. Giyu in Kimetsu Academy.png|Giyu in Kimetsu Academy. |-| Plot= Giyu appears in front of Tanjiro.png|Giyu appearing in front of Tanjiro. Giyu holds Nezuko.png|Giyu holding Nezuko. Giyu trying to motivate Tanjiro.png|Giyu trying to motivate Tanjiro. Giyu knocks out Tanjiro.png|Giyu knocking Tanjiro out. Giyu almost loses his head.png|Giyu almost losing his head. Giyu vs. Nezuko.png|Nezuko attacking Giyu. Giyu after requesting for Sakonji to train Tanjiro.png|Giyu after requesting for Sakonji to train Tanjiro. ---- Shinobu and Giyu speaking with Kagaya.png|Shinobu and Giyu speaking with Kagaya. Giyu killing the Father Spider Demon.png|Giyu killing the Father Spider Demon. Giyu tying Inosuke.png|Giyu tying up Inosuke. Giyu saving Tanjiro from Rui.png|Giyu saving Tanjiro from Rui. Giyu using Eleventh Form.png|Giyu using Eleventh Form. Giyu holding down Shinobu.png|Giyu holding down Shinobu. ---- Giyu's introduction (anime).png|Giyu's introduction as a Pillar. The Hashira bowing to Kagaya.png|The Pillars bowing to Kagaya. The Pillars are informed of Tanjiro and Muzan's meeting.png|The Pillars are informed of Tanjiro and Muzan's meeting. |-| Eyecatchers= Episode 20 Eyecatcher A.png|Episode 19. |-| Animated GIFs= Nezuko_fighting_Giyu.gif|Giyu's first encounter with Nezuko and Tanjiro Giyu_and_Shinobu_being_sent_to_investigate.gif|Giyu being sent to investigate Natagumo Mountain Giyu using Striking Tide to kill Father Spider Demon.gif|Giyu using Striking Tide to kill the Father Spider Demon. Giyu using Eleventh Form on Rui's attack.gif|Giyu using Eleventh Form on Rui's attack. |-| Blu-Ray & DVD= BD&DVD_Volume_2.png|Volume 2. |-| Miscellaneous= Giyu Halloween icon.png|Giyu Halloween icon. ru:Гию Томиока/Галерея Category:Image Galleries